


Watch out for Larson

by Wonky



Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Shot, Stuart Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonky/pseuds/Wonky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Julian gets bored he decides to do what any sane human would do: Stalk his friends on twitter. Upon discovering less than pleasant messages being sent to Logan, everybody's favourite drama queen decides to take matters into his own hands. Warning this fic features a HIGHLY protective Julian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch out for Larson

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, crappy, little drabble I wrote for a friend. I'm obsessed with Dalton, don't mind me.

Ever since Julian Larson had come out to the public, he had mainly received support from his fans (who had already been shipping him with his male Something Damaged co-stars anyway). Julian was relieved, to say the least, that he hadn’t received the backlash that other emerging from the closet actors and actresses faced (Derek rightly guessed that it was probably because his fans were mainly younger and open-minded), but he was still very much aware that he had some fans who were furious about his new boyfriend.  


 

One lazy Saturday, procrastinating doing actual work and waiting for Logan to come back from Warbler rehearsals, Julian was bored out of his mind and, as any sane person would, decided to stalk everyone he knew on the internet. As he already followed anyone he was friends with on twitter; Julian decided to venture into the, admittedly shady, area of mentions. After becoming weary of the, undoubtedly creative, death threats sent to Derek courtesy of Ex-girlfriends (along with some male hook-ups - something Julian cataloged for later use), he chose to stalk Logan.  


 

Apprehensive of what he might find, Julian clicked onto his boyfriend’s mentions and was horrified at what he saw. While he was expecting some hate; the sheer amount of messages giving Logan vile abuse, and telling him to end his life, physically disgusted Julian. So, with a bitter grimace on his face, he decided to do something about it.  


 

Exactly half an hour later, every single phone in the Warblers’ hall vibrated. All the Stuarts, except Bailey, ignored their phones in favour of continuing the practice. The Windsors: Well, not so much. Evan Brightman reached around his brother and pulled the phone out of Ethan’s pocket, while his identical twin did the same. Matching grins on their faces, they observed a cryptic text from “The Caterpillar” saying only: “Twitter, NOW!”. Never ones to ignore Han when he bothered to contact them they clicked onto twitter, only to collapse against each other with laughter when they saw the trending topics. Trending above “Gaga is our Queen” and “Beliebers are here for Justin” gleamed “Watch out for Larson”, “Hide the Homophobia” and “Don’t hurt Logan”.  


 

Upon glancing over Bailey’s shoulder, and seeing the last one, John Logan Wright III turned a particularly unflattering shade of Magenta which clashed horribly with his blazer. Snatching the peace-maker’s phone, Logan decided to give in to temptation and see what @Jules__L had been tweeting in the, he glanced at his watch, 50 minutes he had been away.  


 

Logan was surprised, when checking Julian’s account, that his boyfriend had only been tweeting replies. Checking the conversations gave him a new insight as to why Julian had been doing this; the people being targeted by Julian, had been people targeting himself!  


 

The practice ruined at this point, as all the boys had their phones out and were comparing their favourite barbs made by Julian, the warblers were dismissed. Jogging out of the warbler hall, chucking the phone back at a typically unflustered Bailey after getting halfway out the doors, Logan started to sprint towards Stuart. Bursting into Stuart house, receiving glares from the occupants, until they realised just who he was and “holy fucking Christ I just glared at Logan Wright”, he bound up the stairs (Two at a time) before slowing right outside Julian’s room. Taking a moment to calm his breathing, Logan opened the door and stepped into the room. Julian turned to Logan with a grin and Logan felt a rush of pride for his boyfriend before saying,  


 

“I love you.”


End file.
